


SCRUM

by TRASHCAKE



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rugby, Comeplay, Exhibitionism, Felching, Gangbang, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, how is this nearly 10k, i can't remember them all, im not kidding when i say there's no plot, there are so many kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHCAKE/pseuds/TRASHCAKE
Summary: Chanyeol loves his team.





	SCRUM

**Author's Note:**

> Fest fics are killing me rn, so this is a little (ha) something to take my mind off them for a while. 
> 
> Inspired by Chanyeol's tummy a few months ago, spurred on by a conversation with [Tintatalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahnity/pseuds/tintatalk). Twitter encouraged me and I'm still laughing about the fact that I wrote _Sehun_ as the _Full Back_. 
> 
> Please apply suspension of disbelief as you imagine them all as beefy rugby dudes. 
> 
> As always: enjoy, u filthy sinners.

Chanyeol is the perfect Lock. He’s tall, he’s strong, he can take down stray Wingers with ease. He can catch almost as well as Sehun, the team’s Full Back, and that’s saying something. Chanyeol is strong because he needs to be. But he can always be stronger, and that’s where _the gains_ come in.

“You’re gonna look like Minseok, soon,” comments Baekhyun, the team’s Scrum-Half. He’s as well rounded as Chanyeol and has one of the most wicked side steps in the league. Baekhyun pokes at the growing flab around Chanyeol’s tummy with a giggle. 

“He wishes,” Minseok replies. He flexes, showcasing his hard earned muscles. Minseok’s job is to knock people over and steal the ball. He’s very good at his job. 

Chanyeol does wish, so to speak. His physique is different to Minseok’s, it has to be. But he’s also copying the Flanker’s high protein diet of choice in preparation for the pre-season. He knows some of the others are following the same path, lamenting over the lack of egg yolks and seasoning, but it’s working-- Chanyeol’s gained quite a few kilograms and he’s hoping to turn that mass into muscle before their more intense training starts. 

“Did you just slap me with your dick?” Rambunctious laughter rings out through the locker room, accompanying Junmyeon’s annoyed shrieking. Chanyeol can’t see anything, but he imagines it’s either Sehun or their Hooker, Jongin, causing the mayhem. 

They’ve been together for _years_ , the team. Chanyeol’s been playing with some of them since he was in primary school, small and knobbly kneed, just learning how to kick straight. He’s watched Kyungsoo switch from Winger to Tighthead Prop, speed making way to pure bulk as his body matured. Chanyeol once taught Jongdae the rules of rugby, only joining the team due to his father’s insistence. He’s now a talented First-Five-Eighth and on his way to playing pro. 

He remembers the terror of versing Jongin in the scrum during high school and admiring the plays set up by Junmyeon when their teams clashed. His memories of Yixing and Sehun are just as fond, two friends he made at training camp for under fifteen’s. Baekhyun and Minseok come from other towns, but they’re the types of players whose reputations precede them. 

Chanyeol loves his team. 

“This is kinda cute,” Sehun, apparently bored with tormenting their captain, comes to stand behind Chanyeol. In the locker room, clothes are definitely optional. They’re comfortable around each other, nudity being no bother. Sehun palms at Chanyeol’s tummy with both hands, squeezing lightly before running his fingertips along the curve. 

“Appreciate it while it lasts,” Chanyeol replies. He leans back in Sehun’s hold, head lolling backward to rest on his shoulder. “It’ll be gone soon.” 

“Keep it,” Sehun whispers. He bites at Chanyeol’s earlobe and suddenly they have the attention of everyone in the room. The team is close for two reasons; they play together, and they all fuck around with Chanyeol. There’s no jealousy, no possessiveness. They know they’ll have their turn if they want one, and they know that they’re allowed to watch. 

“It’s fat,” Chanyeol pants. He makes eye contact with Baekhyun, who bites his lip as he fists his cock. Out of all of them, Baekhyun likes the show the most. He gets off watching others get off, a little kink Chanyeol’s got all figured out. 

“I wanna bite it,” Sehun groans into the skin of his neck. The others murmur their agreement, the sounds of hands working over skin filling the locker room. Chanyeol loves this, he loves being the center of their attention. He loves the way they come undone for him, the sound they make when they come. 

“Suck him off,” Minseok directs. He’s bossy in the best way, knows how to direct a scene. Without Minseok’s input, Sehun would have just thrust against Chanyeol’s ass until he came. It’s not much of a show, and that’s what they all want. “Chanyeol looks so good with a cock in his mouth.” 

It’s true and they all know it. He’s sucked them all off, and multiple times at that. They love the way his lips stretch around their cocks; hair a mess and his eyes glazed and teary. He likes feeling full, either his mouth or his ass. Both, on occasion, if he’s really lucky. Chanyeol’s teammates like to fuck him as much as he likes to be fucked. It’s so wonderful to be on a team like his. 

“On your knees, baby,” coos Junmyeon. He’s always been one for pet names, especially with Chanyeol. Their opponents think he’s being condescending, but Chanyeol knows better. When Junmyeon calls him _baby_ or _honey_ it’s not a taunt, but a term of endearment. 

Chanyeol eagerly complies. Sehun has a beautiful cock; nice and thick, it slides easily into Chanyeol’s throat. Sehun keeps himself clean shaven so that Chanyeol can suck him off without worrying about finding stray pubic hair in his teeth. The rest of the team keep to the same standards, making sure they’re washed and clean in case Chanyeol wants to feel their cocks on his tongue. They’re so good to him, each and every one of them. 

Sehun doesn’t talk much when they fuck, just quiet gasps and whimpers, sometimes a groan or two when he’s about to come. He likes Chanyeol’s mouth the most, enjoys pulling on his hair, and thrusting into his mouth. Of course, Chanyeol rests on his knees and takes it, breathing in through his nose and flattening his tongue to smooth the glide. They all love it when he gags, and if Chanyeol is honest with himself, he does too. The movement constricts his throat around Sehun’s cock-- it must feel like heaven, tight and wet. 

“Fuck,” someone wheezes. It’s probably Kyungsoo, who’s mouth is filthy both in and out of the bedroom. Kyungsoo often trash talks their opponents, and it never fails to turn Chanyeol on. He’s noticed and takes advantage of it with every game. Chanyeol can’t find it within himself to complain about it.

The grip on Chanyeol’s hair tightens, Sehun’s hips starting to stutter. This is it, Chanyeol’s favourite part. Sehun always tastes so _good_ , he’s anticipating the explosion of heat on his tongue. 

Sehun pulls his hair until it’s almost painful, retracting his cock so that the tip lies on Chanyeol’s tongue. He works his hand over the length, eyes trained on Chanyeol’s open, eager mouth. He comes with a groan, most of it landing on Chanyeol’s tongue, though some of it decorates his lips and chin. 

He shows the others the contents of his mouth, making a show of swallowing and licking his lips. Chanyeol wishes he had the time to offer all of them the same treatment, but as is they’re already taking too long. There are other sports teams who use the same locker room, and they’re not the kind of voyeurs that Chanyeol likes. 

Jerking off in the shower is their only option. 

Chanyeol is secretly pleased that they’re all hard for him, that they all have his name on their lips when they come.

\------

Chanyeol gains more weight. The muscles of his thighs hidden under a thin layer of fat, his tummy rounding a little more. His ass is more plush than usual, too, he notices. His uniform shorts fit a little more snug than he’s used to. 

With his added weight comes extra attention from his teammates. He has no idea why, but they’re a lot more touchy during practice. Slaps on the ass for a successful scrum have a little bit more edge to them now that his ass jiggles with each strike. 

Minseok is the first one to take advantage of it. The locker room is empty, save for Chanyeol and his team. Minseok is always quite handsy in the showers, lathering Chanyeol’s body with foaming shower gel, riling him up with fleeting touches and soft kisses. 

Minseok has planned ahead, bringing a bottle of lube with him to the shower. He fingers Chanyeol slowly, adding more at a leisurely pace, bringing Chanyeol to the edge over and over again, never quite giving him the satisfaction he craves. Chanyeol is sure that the others can hear the little gasps he lets out, and that’s probably why everyone remains in their cubicles for a longer period of time than usual. 

They’re waiting for the show.

“Can I fuck you?” Minseok asks. He speaks loud enough to be heard over the stream, and probably with enough volume for the others to hear as well. 

“Yes,” Chanyeol replies. He doubts Minseok was expecting any other answer, but it’s so nice of him to ask first. 

“Are the others allowed to watch?” Minseok definitely intends for the rest of the team to hear them, almost yelling his request so that they’re all aware of it. 

“I like it when they watch,” Chanyeol admits, softly and only to Minseok. There are lips at his shoulder blade, licking droplets of water from the skin. Chanyeol can feel them stretch into a smirk. 

“They like watching you, too,” Minseok all but shouts, his hands knead at Chanyeol’s thick thighs, sliding slowly towards his ass. “You put on a good show.” 

“Are you going to fuck me in the shower?” Chanyeol asks. Shower sex isn’t his favourite, lube tends to wash away and there’s not a lot of grip. He’s been bent over quite a few times in the stalls after practice, but the benches are definitely his favourite. He can hold onto the railings, and he’s less likely to slip and fall over. 

“No,” Minseok shakes his head, fingers spreading his cheeks and brushing against his hole. “I want to fuck you on the locker room floor.” 

It’s filthy and hard on the knees, but it means the other’s can stand in a circle and watch. The scratches and bruises will be worth it, as sex always is with Minseok. 

“Are the others going to join in?” Chanyeol asks. They fuck him one at a time, two if he’s lucky. He loves his teammates so much, wants them all at once. It’s his biggest fantasy, though he’s never been able to voice it out loud. 

“I might let them come all over you once I’ve finished,” says Minseok, dragging a still dripping Chanyeol from the shower. They don’t bother with clothes or towels, heading straight for the open expanse of the locker room, instead. “But only if you’re a good boy.” 

Oh, it’s one of _those_ days. Minseok likes control, and Chanyeol likes giving it to him. The others like seeing big, strong Chanyeol become pliant and needy. Everyone wins. 

“Are you going to be good for Minseok, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asks. He and the others join them within the locker room. As expected, they circle the pair, watching with heavy gazes and half-hard cocks. 

“He’s always good,” Baekhyun replies for him. “He’s such a good boy for us.” 

Chanyeol drops to his knees, resting his forearms on the tiled floor and raising his hips. He puts himself on display for his teammates, hoping that they appreciate the view. 

“So needy,” Jongin laughs, “look at him, so desperate for cock.” 

“It’s a good look,” Jongdae agrees. The rest of them coo their praises. Chanyeol drops his head, flushing red from the attention. 

“Keep your head up,” Minseok growls, grabbing Chanyeol by the hair and pulling his head upright. His chest lies flush on Chanyeol’s back, hard cock pressing against his ass. It’s a pleasurable kind of pain, Minseok knows his limits and keeps within the boundaries. “I want you to look at them while I fuck you.” 

The grip on his hair loosens, the cap of a bottle clicks and Minseok sinks into Chanyeol with a groan. Minseok’s cock feels amazing inside him, though it’s the way he works his hips that makes Chanyeol scream. 

Minseok keeps a slow pace, his thrusts languid and deep. Chanyeol locks eyes with his teammates as requested, mouth open as he pants, gaze trained on their erections. He wants one of them in his mouth, or all of them in turn. At the rate Minseok is going, Chanyeol could easily make them all come before Minseok reaches his orgasm. 

“He’s drooling,” Sehun points out, “does baby want a cock in his mouth?” 

Chanyeol whines, too embarrassed to reply. 

“He _does_ ,” says Junmyeon, “I bet he wants all our cocks, one right after the other.” 

It’s just dirty talk, only words, and no actions. It’s Minseok’s turn, and they’re not going to interfere. His pace picks up, the sound of skin on skin reverberating through the locker room, punctuated by the lewd sound of Minseok’s cock sliding in, fucking his hole sloppy. 

“He feels so good,” Minseok pants out, “he takes my cock so well.”

“Our Chanyeol was just made to get fucked,” Yixing doesn’t often speak at times like this, even when he’s alone with Chanyeol, he’s never been one for words. “How many do you think he could take?” 

Chanyeol groans out loud at the thought of taking more than one of his teammates at a time. 

“Imagine how tight he’d feel,” Baekhyun pants out, his pretty hand working over his cock. 

It’s enough to bring him over the edge. Chanyeol cries out, coming hard against the tiled floor. Minseok keeps going, he knows he can; Chanyeol likes being fucked to the point of oversensitivity, and Minseok is happy to oblige him. 

The talking stops, everyone is too caught up in their own pleasure to continue the chatter. Boneless, Chanyeol’s knees slide along the tiles, pushed around by Minseok and the force of his thrusts. The pace is frantic, erratic, Minseok chases his orgasm as the others do. 

One by one they step forward, coming over Chanyeol’s face, his back. He’ll need another shower but he doesn’t regret a thing; it’s the closest he’s ever been to having the entire group at once, and he’s going to cherish it. 

With a groan, Minseok comes, he collapses on Chanyeol’s sticky back in the afterglow, still lightly thrusting into him to prolong the orgasm. 

Chanyeol smiles, licking the remnants of his teammate’s come from his lips with a contented hum. 

\------

Baekhyun is the person Chanyeol fucks around with the most. It’s nothing to do with favouritism, it’s just far easier to sleep with Baekhyun because they live together, while he only really sees the others at practice. 

It’s nice to come home and have someone waiting for him, especially someone so willing to cater to Chanyeol’s sexual whims. If he wants to suck a cock, Baekhyun is there, hard and eager. If he wants to be eaten out, Baekhyun is there to bend him over and lick at his hole. Sometimes, Chanyeol wants to be the one doing the fucking, and Baekhyun is more than willing to ride Chanyeol until his thighs ache. It’s a good relationship, and it makes living together so much more fun. 

It’s their Thursday night tradition to watch terrible movies and make out on the couch. Sometimes (most of the time) it ends up as something more, with Chanyeol turning up to practice with a limp and more than a few bite marks. Baekhyun is always up for a good time, and there’s no better time than that spent between Chanyeol’s legs. 

Baekhyun likes to finger him. They all do, but Baekhyun’s fingers are definitely his favourite. Chanyeol rocks down on the three of Baekhyun’s currently in his ass, eagerly anticipating the fourth. 

“I should film this,” he says, rummaging around for his phone. Baekhyun keeps thrusting with his occupied hand as he searches, twisting and stretching as he tries to locate the device. 

“Send it to the others,” Chanyeol pants out. Very rarely do they get to four fingers, usually Baekhyun is too impatient, but he seems to be dragging it out this time. Chanyeol hopes the team appreciates the video, and he hopes it’s sent to the group chat so he can watch it later. 

“They’ll appreciate that,” a _beep!_ signifies the start of the recording. “You’re so good for us, Chanyeol.” 

Baekhyun has _wonderful_ fingers, lean and not too thick, he’s often the one to stretch Chanyeol open before someone else fucks him. Both on the field and when fucking Chanyeol, the team work together and work with their strengths; each person has something they’re good at and for Baekhyun it’s fingering. 

“Hold this for me,” Baekhyun hands Chanyeol his phone, camera app already open and recording. He spreads his fingers just slightly and the phone shakes in his hands. It was probably intentional on Baekhyun’s part, he wants to show the others just how good he can make Chanyeol feel. 

“I know you like seeing Chanyeol all marked up,” Baekhyun says to the camera, “I thought you might like to see how they’re made.” 

So _that’s_ his deal. Chanyeol inhales sharply as Baekhyun nips at the skin of his inner thigh, not hard enough to leave a mark but definitely with enough pressure to make Chanyeol whine. 

He keeps up the pace with his fingers; thrusting, twisting, spreading _teasing_ , all the while biting down on Chanyeol’s hips and thighs. He’s on the edge, legs shaking and cock leaking. Chanyeol is so close, and Baekhyun’s done nothing but tease him. 

“I wanna come,” Chanyeol pants out, the end of his sentence fades to a whine as Baekhyun bites just a little bit harder. 

A mouth around his cock, four fingers inside of him and Chanyeol sees white. He cries out, legs shaking but managing to capture it all on camera--- Baekhyun swallows the come in his mouth and offers the most self-satisfied of grins. 

“I hope you enjoyed the show,” Baekhyun says to the camera, licking his lips. 

Chanyeol hopes so, too. 

\------

Jongdae takes cock as good as he gives it. He’s always fun to fuck around with, unpredictable and wild. Sometimes he’ll bend Chanyeol over whatever surface is available, other times he’s the one sinking down and riding Chanyeol until he sees stars. 

They’re both a little too early for practice and have decided to productively waste time before the others arrive. Chanyeol was hoping to suck Jongdae off, but this is _much_ better-- Jongdae is tight and wet around him, leaving hickeys on Chanyeol’s neck and scratch marks on his stomach. 

“I love this,” Jongdae gasps out, pawing at Chanyeol’s stomach, “you look so cute.” 

Chanyeol would stop and wonder why everyone seems to love his little tummy, but there’s a cute boy on his cock that deserves more attention. 

Jongdae likes to be in control but he also likes being fucked, so Chanyeol is perfect for him, for all of them. One day Chanyeol would love for someone else to join in, fucking Chanyeol while he fucks Jongdae. Maybe have someone sit on his face while he’s at it--- his teammates have wonderful asses, it would be a shame not to worship them. 

His cock twitches inside Jongdae at the thought. 

Voices, footsteps and his team walk in as he comes hard into the condom, their eyes on where their bodies join, Jongdae still riding him hard through the orgasm. 

“Make sure Jongdae comes too,” Junmyeon points out, “he’s worked hard and deserves a reward.” 

Chanyeol is boneless, unable to move in the aftermath. Jongdae notices, pulling himself off Chanyeol’s lap and sitting on his chest, hands bracing against Chanyeol’s thighs and cock at his mouth. 

It’s a little uncomfortable, but he’s able to wrap his lips around the head, Jongdae thrusting into his mouth, his ass smearing lube across Chanyeol’s chest. 

Jongdae comes all over Chanyeol’s face with a whine, the others watching intently. Without prompting, he licks Chanyeol’s face clean before sealing their mouths together with a kiss; he pushes his come onto Chanyeol’s tongue, groaning as Chanyeol swallows it all. 

“Good boy,” Junmyeon hums, peering over his shoulder as he changes.

\------

If anyone looks as good as Chanyeol does with a cock in their mouth, it’s most definitely Jongin. Chanyeol isn’t sure if the rest of the team have made use of his services, but if they haven’t then _oh lord_ are they missing out. Jongin is somewhat of a tease, they all are, really, but Jongin’s got teasing down to a fine art. 

The showers are Jongin’s favourite place to fuck around with Chanyeol. Sometimes it’s over quickly, with Jongin sucking him down and getting him off as fast as possible. Other times he draws it out, worships Chanyeol’s cock until breathing becomes difficult. 

Jongin looks so pretty on his knees, all wide-eyed and focused on Chanyeol’s cock. He’s got a skilled mouth and likes to show off, meaning Chanyeol’s on the receiving end of the world’s greatest blowjob more often than not. 

He likes to finger Chanyeol while he blows him, likes to feel the way Chanyeol clenches around him while he’s deep throated. 

“He’s shaking,” Jongdae points out, peering around the moldy shower curtain to observe the scene it hides. “Holy shit, this is hot.” 

Two more heads appear, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo joining in with the voyeuristic crowd. The others will join soon, they always do. 

“Add another finger,” Baekhyun suggests. Jongin swallows around him, adding an extra finger at Baekhyun’s suggestion. 

It feels incredible. 

Chanyeol cries out at the sensations; he feels so full, has a hot, warm mouth around his cock and eyes watching his every move. As per usual, words lie on the tip of his tongue, a breathy request for his friends to stop watching and to join in on the fun. 

He swallows them down. It’s not the time, nor the place. If he has them all at once, he wants to them to take their time, wreck him properly. He wants to be able to enjoy himself to the fullest extent, and knowing his teammates, they’re going to need _hours_

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo hisses as Chanyeol draws closer to the edge. They’ve all made him come so many times they can see the signs, can tell when Chanyeol’s climax approaches. The trembling in his thighs, the noises he makes-- they’ve memorised them all. “I love watching him.” 

The others murmur in agreement. 

Jongin doesn’t swallow. Which is strange, because he usually does. He keeps his mouth open, showing the mess Chanyeol has made in his mouth. 

“I know we don’t usually do this,” Baekhyun’s voice is dark. “But I want to kiss you right now, Jongin.” 

“Sharing is caring,” Jongdae remarks. Kyungsoo nods, licking his lips. 

Chanyeol watches as Jongin pushes his come into Baekhyun’s mouth, who transfers it to Kyungsoo’s. Jongdae licks the remnants from Kyungsoo’s mouth as Chanyeol watches on in awe. 

It looks like he’s discovered s new kink. 

\------

Weights and strength training are important, but they’re nothing without the cardio to back it up. Even the strongest of players need to be fit enough to keep it up while on the field. Rugby is a game of strength and strategy, but it comes down to the team with the most stamina, in the end. 

Chanyeol runs four times a week, a little bit of extra training to keep himself in form. He’s still trying to gain weight to convert to muscle, so he has to eat more on the days he burns all those calories while running. He’s starting to enjoy running, purely because of the big breakfast he’s allowed to eat afterward. 

Kyungsoo joins him most days. The others aren’t morning people, their cardio sessions happening at dusk instead of dawn. But Kyungsoo sacrifices a sleep in so he can spend some more time alone with Chanyeol. Honestly, he appreciates it. 

When he fucks around with Kyungsoo, it’s usually in the morning. Run, come home, fuck. Nap if they have the time to, a quick shower together if they don’t. Sometimes Kyungsoo cooks breakfast when he’s done, the smell of home cooked food summoning Jongin from his cave. 

“You’re starting to look thick,” Kyungsoo’s eyes are glued on Chanyeol’s thighs, the way his running shorts cling a little tighter than usual. “I like it a lot, we all do.” 

“I’ve noticed,” Chanyeol remarks. When he started his diet, he wasn’t looking forward to the weight gain. But his teammates have their strange appreciation of his new, softer body and Chanyeol finds himself wanting to gain _more_. “I’m glad you like it.” 

“I’m going a little crazy, if I can be honest?” Kyungsoo pants. They’re running laps around the local path, feet hitting the paved path as they circle the perimeter. Kyungsoo’s voice when he runs sounds the same as his voice when they fuck. It has Chanyeol swallowing thickly. 

“You’re gonna start the dirty talk early today?” 

“Nope,” Kyungsoo shakes his head. “If I start, we’re going to end up fucking out here in the open.” 

Chanyeol’s lungs start to burn, he slows himself to a walk, folding his hands behind his head. His morning runs are just something to keep up with his fitness, there’s no point in pushing through and risking injury. 

“You’re into that, aren’t you?” Chanyeol says. Kyungsoo drops his pace to match Chanyeol’s. They wander towards their towels and water bottles, sitting under a tree and hiding their keys and phones. “Like, you’re into the idea of getting caught.” 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo clears his throat. “So you’ve noticed, then?” 

“I notice everyone’s kinks,” Chanyeol replies with a shrug. 

“But no one’s noticed yours,” Kyungsoo points out. They collapse under the tree, a quick break before they continue. The sun still isn’t up, their morning run illuminated by the lights of the park. 

“My kink is catering to other people’s,” Chanyeol says slowly. He says nothing of his recent fantasies, his desire for his entire team to have him at once. “So it all works out.” 

“So you’d,” Kyungsoo starts awkwardly, clearing his throat. “You’d be okay with public sex?” 

“Very much so.” 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo’s eyes darken. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I was waiting for you to start something in public,” Chanyeol knows where this is going. Kyungsoo probably has lube somewhere in his bag, and he’s been half hard in his shorts since their conversation began. “And then I was going to finish it.” 

“Are we going to?” Kyungsoo stammers, “now?”

“Wanna fuck my thighs?” Chanyeol asks. Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows. “I’ve noticed you looking at them.” 

“I’ve got lube,” Kyungsoo rummages around amongst his things, a small, travel sized bottle of lube falling from between the folds of his towel. “You know, just in case.” 

“You’re always so prepared,” Chanyeol whispers. He edges closer, angling his face to align with Kyungsoo’s. Out of them all, he’s the one who appreciates a solid pre-fuck makeout session the most. 

“I can’t help myself around you,” Kyungsoo breathes, “none of us can.” 

Kyungsoo likes kissing the most, which is great because he’s easily the best kisser. The rest of them use too much tongue, and while it’s hot in the middle of sex, as a standard kiss it’s messy. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, uses tongue sparingly, instead teasing with his lips and teeth. 

Chanyeol sighs into Kyungsoo’s mouth as their hands start to wander. They don’t have a lot of time, more runners will start to join them on the tracks as the sun rises. The first hints of sunrise start to peek over the horizon. 

“Quickly,” Chanyeol hisses, loosening his shorts and pulling them down his legs. “C’mon Kyungsoo.” 

“Fuck, alright,” Kyungsoo follows suit. They keep their shirts on, which is a shame because Kyungsoo’s body is fucking _incredible_. 

The lube is cold between his thighs, but Kyungsoo promises the kind of friction that will warm it straight up. Chanyeol keeps his thighs pressed closed, biting the collar of his shirt as Kyungsoo’s cock pushes through the gap. 

“Holy shit,” Kyungsoo groans into the skin of Chanyeol’s neck. “This is almost as tight as your ass.” 

Chanyeol shifts his knees a little closer together. Kyungsoo chokes. 

Sunrise happens quickly, and with the beginnings of light comes company. Kyungsoo may be into getting caught, but he’s probably not up for the public indecency charge that comes with it. 

Maybe next time they can just fuck on the couch, loud enough that Jongin notices and comes out to watch. 

Or join them? 

Chanyeol would love to suck Jongin off while Kyungsoo takes him from behind. 

He’s not inexperienced, between his team and those who have come before them, Chanyeol has had quite a lot of sex. But he’s never had his thighs fucked and it seems like he’s been missing out. The skin is sensitive, the slide of Kyungsoo’s cock along the soft skin feeling heavenly. Teamed with the hickeys sucked into his neck and the hand on his cock, Chanyeol is closer to coming than he’d like to admit. 

“I wanna come on your ass,” Kyungsoo pants, “can I?” 

Chanyeol smirks to himself. Kyungsoo is another teammate obsessed with comeplay and marking. He has to wonder if it’s all sprouted from somewhere, or if they’re slowly but surely starting to share each other’s kinks. 

“Please,” Chanyeol groans. He’s in no position to judge. Whatever his teammates like, he likes as well. The idea of Kyungsoo coming on him is as much of a turn on for Chanyeol. 

Skin on skin, Kyungsoo starts to let out little grunts, telltale noises before he comes. He pulls back suddenly, the sound of Kyungsoo’s hand working over his length a little too loud for the early hour. 

The sun starts to rise as Kyungsoo’s come hits his ass, the back of his thighs. Warmth against the chill of morning and the sweat cooling on his skin. He may not have solid, defined kinks, but Chanyeol really enjoys things like this. 

Kyungsoo jerks him off quickly and just the way he likes it. They all know his body so well, Kyungsoo and the rest of the team know how to get him off, and get him off quickly. 

“Thanks,” he says in the afterglow. They clean up using their towels, wiping the sweat, lube and come from their bodies, resting against the tree as they catch their breath. 

“No problem,” Chanyeol replies. 

The sun rises. 

The park fills with the sound of feet on pavement. 

\------

Yixing is the king of booty calls. When he’s neck deep in study and needs some stress relief, Chanyeol is the only one he trusts enough to relive it. 

It’s an honour that Yixing trusts him like that. Knowing that Chanyeol is the only person able to fully satisfy him is something worthy of ego. Yixing, like the rest of the team, is gorgeous. He could have anyone he wants, yet when he’s in the mood for a mid-study handjob, it’s Chanyeol he calls. 

His hands are strong, his grip unrelenting. They don’t really have enough time for anything but mutual handjobs, what with the looming stresses of exams. But it’s nice to take a break from textbooks and highlighted notes and lose themselves in the pleasure of each other’s bodies. 

Chanyeol can feel Yixing’s movements as they become sloppier, frantic. They’ve been teasing each other, light touches as they make out-- slow, curious hands. But their time and patience draw to an end; their hands on each other’s cocks speeding as their kisses become presses of lips whenever they remember. 

“I love your hands,” Yixing pants. Chanyeol doubles his efforts, watching as Yixing’s jaw slackens, his eyes glaze over. He knows he looks no better, sweaty and panting, consumed by the pleasure of Yixing’s palm and fingers. 

“It’s mutual,” Chanyeol groans. He’s so close, Yixing noticing and responding accordingly. 

Chanyeol comes first, spilling over Yixing’s fingers. He tries to keep up with his movements, but his grip slackens as his orgasm hits. In response, Yixing thrusts his hips, pushing his cock through the loose curl of Chanyeol’s fist until he too reaches his peak. 

They lick each other’s release from their fingers with sly grins, maintaining eye contact throughout the cleanup. 

“Thanks,” Yixing says, wiping the excess saliva from his hands with a tissue. Wordlessly, he offers the box to Chanyeol. 

“My pleasure,” he purrs in response. “Feeling a bit better?” 

“I’m relaxed but still stressed,” Yixing sighs. “I have no idea if I’m going to pass or not.”

“Want me to quiz you?” Chanyeol asks. The look of relief on Yixing’s face is obvious and instantaneous.  
“Please,” he replies, softly. 

They may come to him for sexual favours most of the time, but Chanyeol is willing to help out wherever he can. 

They’re a team. That’s just what they do.

\------

Junmyeon’s main kink is phone sex. He likes to use his words to ruin people, Chanyeol, of course, being his main target. Whenever his phone lights up and Junmyeon’s name is displayed, Chanyeol knows to excuse himself to somewhere more private. 

When talking about the team, practice, anything that doesn’t involve sex, Junmyeon will text or send a message to their group chat. Calls are special, calls are when Junmyeon feels up for the dirty talk he’s perfected over the years. 

“I’m not naked,” Chanyeol sneaks off into his room, putting the phone on speaker as he pulls the clothes from his body. “But I’m about to be.” 

“Good boy,” Junmyeon purrs, “I’ve had some ideas, recently, and I want to talk to you about them.” 

Junmyeon’s thing is promising sin over the phone and delivering it in person. Everything they do in the bedroom starts off as an idea or a fantasy, run past Chanyeol hypothetically before being put into motion in reality. 

“I always love your ideas,” Chanyeol replies, taking the phone off speaker and wedging the device between his face and neck. “You know this.” 

“My new idea is nothing like the others,” Junmyeon replies slowly, “that’s why I’m running it past you, first.” 

He’s the most creative when it comes to fucking Chanyeol. While he loves all the sex he has with the others, it’s Junmyeon who brings the extra, added spice. Things he learns from the captain he’ll use on the rest of the team. 

Junmyeon is the captain for a reason, he leads them both on the field and in their sexual escapades. 

“What do you have planned?” Chanyeol can barely contain his excitement. 

“I’ve been talking with the others,” Junmyeon continues, “to see how they feel.” 

“About what?” 

“We know you like us all,” Chanyeol is already touching himself. “But how would you feel about us all at once?” 

His hand stills, eyes wide. Chanyeol and Junmyeon are either on the same wavelength, or he’s been a little too transparent with his desires. 

“It’s something we all want,” he says quickly, “and we’re wondering if you want that, too?” 

“Minseok can direct it,” Chanyeol replies. His hand resuming the teasing touches over his cock. “I know how much he likes being in control.” 

“That’s what he said, too.” 

“I want this,” Chanyeol groans, “I want this so much.” 

“We have so many plans for you,” Chanyeol can hear the slick sounds of Junmyeon working himself over, he’s used too much lube, as per usual. “So many ideas we want to try out.” 

“Let’s get tested,” he says. It’s not the sexiest comment, but his follow up is going to blow Junmyeon’s mind. “All of us. No condoms.” 

Predictably, Junmyeon’s breath hitches. “Oh God,” he replies, “that’s going to be so messy.” 

“Jongdae and Baekhyun have their little snowballing kink,” Chanyeol reasons. “I wonder if they’re into felching?” 

“They are,” Junmyeon confirms, “It was the first comment they made when I brought up the idea.” 

“I’d like that,” Chanyeol replies, quietly. His hand continues along his cock, movements speeding up as Junmyeon speaks. “It’s all I’ve been able to think about.” 

“We’re going to ruin you, Chanyeol.” 

He comes over his fist with a groan. 

\-----

Gangbangs aren’t something spontaneous. There’s planning that needs to happen, supplies that need to be bought. Discussions on _Do’s_ and _Don’ts_ , etiquette that Chanyeol never knew was required for group sex. Safewords come up and the funnier suggestions are shot down with a glare. They settle on _scrum_ , because it’s easy to say and because of Chanyeol’s position on the team. 

After all, he’s a Lock. The scrum is where he thrives. 

They try to discuss everything as passively and as detached as possible. But when Sehun brings up the possibility of double penetration, the whole room reacts. 

“Next time,” Chanyeol says. “I think it’s too ambitious for the first time we do this, but once we’ve got more experience, I’m totally up for it.” 

The room explodes. Jongin has his phone out, browsing for sex toys with Sehun and Yixing, things they can use to stretch Chanyeol out in preparation for their cocks. Baekhyun offers to use his fingers, first, something already expected of him. The conversation turns to fisting, then double fisting and a lightheaded Chanyeol struggles to turn the conversation back towards the topic at hand.

They decide on a time, a date, a location. In one week's time, Chanyeol’s team will pile blankets into his lounge and fuck him in succession. Freshly tested, they’re all going to come inside of him, then watch as the mess leaks from his ass. 

If he’s lucky, and he is, at least one of them will clean him up using their tongue. 

Honestly, he can’t wait. 

Chanyeol has the best team. 

\------

Standing naked in front of the mirror, Chanyeol pokes and prods at the excess pouches of fat on his body. He doesn’t think it looks bad, nor good. Just average, the means to an end and something that will help him play better. 

But it’s the catalyst to all this, to the people starting to trickle into the lounge room. He knows Jongin is already in the lounge, only clothed because he has to be. Once everyone has arrived, he’ll shed his clothes like the rest of them. 

With a sigh and another poke at his love handles, Chanyeol steels himself. He’s snuck off into the bathroom to prepare, cleaning himself out so that everything goes smoothly. It’s something he does on the regular, considering his team and their libidos, but for some reason, he’s more nervous about it this time. 

“You alright?” Baekhyun knocks out of courtesy, but he barges into the bathroom, anyway. 

“Nervous,” Chanyeol admits, “excited.” 

“Same,” Baekhyun smiles, “though I think it’s for different reasons.” 

“What have you got to be nervous about?” Chanyeol has to ask. Baekhyun is so much shorter, but his embrace is warm and comforting. His arms wrap around Chanyeol’s midsection as he presses kisses against shoulder blades. 

“We want you to feel good,” Baekhyun mumbles, “but we could hurt you, and we don’t want that.” 

“I don’t mind a little pain,” Chanyeol assures him. He’s glad the others are just as nervous as he is. 

“I’ll make sure to spank you a little while I fuck you,” Baekhyun promises. 

Nerves dissipating, Baekhyun nudges him out the door. 

\------

It starts, as most things do, with Minseok. Chanyeol walks into the room, sits on the couch and immediately finds himself with a lap filled with an overexcited Flanker. He pushes his tongue into Chanyeol’s mouth, hands starting to roam as others join in. 

Clothes are shed, and one by one they crowd the couch. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo end up next to him-- Chanyeol turns his head, drawing them into kisses. Minseok kisses down his neck, making way for Sehun who kneels on the floor, his head in direct line of Chanyeol’s nipples. 

They overwhelm him with their lips and hands, constantly moving and changing positions, rotating through so everyone has equal access to Chanyeol’s mouth and skin. 

Taking their time, they work him up. No one touches his cock, not yet, but they tease along his nipples and thighs, sensitive spots that cause whines for them to greedily swallow. Jongdae ends up on his lap, grinding his ass on Chanyeol’s cock. Sehun and Jongin tag team his neck with Junmyeon playing with his hair. The combination of sensations is wonderful, it’s already the best thing they’ve ever done and they’ve barely even started. 

“Who’s first,” Baekhyun says. He stands off to the side, loosely fisting his cock as he watches. 

“Not it,” Jongdae stands next to him, mirroring his movements. “I kinda wanna go last.” 

“He’s gonna be sloppy by that point,” Sehun points out. Chanyeol blushes. 

“Exactly,” Jongdae grins. They’re all aware of his little kink. Chanyeol always assumed that Jongdae would be last. 

“I’ll go first,” Yixing offers, raising his hand. “After Baekhyun preps him.” 

“I’m honoured to be the official fingerer of this gangbang,” Baekhyun says, eliciting a few chuckles from the group. “C’mere, Chanyeol. Let’s get this show on the road.” 

No one asks him to, but Chanyeol crawls towards baekhyun on his hands and knees. It’s less about being submissive and more about showing off-- his team loves the way his back curves, they love the current thickness of his ass and thighs. Crawling just shows them off. He moves with purpose and with a small, hidden smirk. 

He presents himself to Baekhyun, head down and ass up. It’s a little bit mortifying, but it’s a position they’ve all seen him in, a visual they all appreciate. With a groan, Baekhyun falls to his hands and knees, pressing kisses all over Chanyeol’s lower back and ass. 

“We need you to finger him, not eat him out,” Jongin calls out. 

“I, for one, love watching Chanyeol getting eaten out,” Jongdae replies. 

“I’m with Jongdae on this one,” Junmyeon adds, “we have all day, you know.” 

“You underestimate my multitasking skills,” Baekhyun replies, his face already buried between Chanyeol’s ass cheeks. “I can finger him and eat him out at the same time.”

“Get on with it,” Chanyeol wheezes. He’s already hard and leaking, there’s been enough teasing, he’s ready for the main event. 

They’ve brought a jumbo sized bottle of edible lube for the event. Whoever made the purchase obviously had the foresight to know that _someone_ would end up with their tongue in Chanyeol’s asshole, and that Junmyeon would probably be responsible for using half the bottle. 

Chanyeol wonders if they discussed it beforehand, or if they just _know_ each other’s sex habits by now. 

Baekhyun makes use of the lube, fingering him open and licking around his rim. Chanyeol sighs, sensations pleasurable though not overwhelming. He braces himself on his forearms as Baekhyun fingers and tongue push deeper inside of him. 

“I can’t wait,” Minseok says, moving to kneel in front of him. Chanyeol opens his mouth obediently, and Minseok’s cock slides home. 

Spurred on by Minseok’s impatience, Baekhyun fingers him in earnest, less about pleasure and more about stretching him out. He doesn’t exactly need it, but they’re all adamant that every precaution is taken to avoid injury. 

It warms Chanyeol’s heart to know they think so fondly of him, that they’re willing to delay their own pleasure in order to ensure his comfort. He’s touched, enamored, he loves his team so, so much. 

Baekhyun pulls away, licking the lube from his lips. Yixing takes his place, bracing his hands on Chanyeol’s ass and pushing in. He groans, and it causes a chain reaction. The others move from their positions around the room, crowding Chanyeol as he’s filled from both ends. 

Minseok shifts to the side, allowing Jongin and Sehun to position themselves in front of him. Chanyeol braces himself on one arm as Yixing thrusts into him, using one hand to jerk Sehun off, his mouth on Jongin’s cock. He picks up a rhythm, the force of Yixing’s thrusts aiding the movement of his mouth and hands. 

The room fills with the sound of skin on skin; Yixing’s hips make repeated contact with his ass, hands lazily stroke over cocks. On occasion, Chanyeol slurps as he swaps his mouth between Jongin and Sehun’s cocks. It’s filthy, debauched, but Chanyeol is enjoying himself--- his favourite pastime with his favourite people. 

Nothing could be better. 

Yixing fucks into him hard, and Chanyeol can no longer concentrate on the cocks in front of him. He drops his hand, then his head, rocking back to meet Yixing’s thrusts. There’s no demand for him to resume sucking them off, they understand. Yixing is fucking him too well, he can barely concentrate on anything else. 

For the most part, Yixing is quiet when he comes. The only way Chanyeol can tell is the burst of heat inside of him, something so unfamiliar it shocks him for a moment. After so long using condoms, it’s a strange sensation. Though not unpleasant, it’s going to be a bitch to clean up. 

Next time, they might have to switch back to protection. 

Without missing a beat, Junmyeon takes Yixing’s place. He manhandles Chanyeol off his aching knees, prompting him to flip onto his back. Baekhyun and Jongdae appear on either side of his head, Chanyeol immediately cranes his neck, taking Jongdae into his mouth as the others begin to touch. 

Hands slide over his body, they linger on his stomach, his nipples. Chanyeol reaches out, responding in kind, offering a few jerks to every cock he can reach, with Jongdae’s still sliding through his lips.  
Junmyeon’s hands rest on Chanyeol’s hips, kneading at the love handles as he nudges his legs wider. 

“He looks so good like this,” Kyungsoo says, feeling the bulge of Chanyeol’s stomach as Junmyeon pushes in. Chanyeol wants to kiss him, thank him for the praise. 

“I’m so happy,” Baekhyun sighs, “I’m honoured he lets us do this.” 

“We’re not worthy,” Jongdae, ever dramatic, cries. 

“You’re all welcome,” Chanyeol responds, voice hoarse. “But I agreed to a gangbang, and so far, only Yixing has fucked me.” 

Junmyeon thrusts forward. Hard. Chanyeol can’t help but cry out. 

“How’s that?” 

“Much better.” 

Junmyeon fucks slowly, his thrusts strong. Again, the others shuffle around, swapping places. Kyungsoo’s cock ends up in his mouth, Minseok and Jongdae thrusting into his hands. Those out of range for his hands and mouth occupy themselves with other parts of Chanyeol’s body, running their hands over his skin and keeping him riled up. 

Yixing, sleepy in his post coital bliss, rests his head on Chanyeol’s stomach, playing with his cock as Junmyeon’s thrusts pick up their pace. 

With all the excess lube that Junmyeon is fond of, plus Yixing’s load already inside of him, the sound of their fucking is downright obscene. It’s sure to get worse, but every slap and squelch have Chanyeol blushing harder. He busies himself with Kyungsoo’s cock to take his mind off it. 

When Junmyeon comes, he grips Chanyeol’s hips hard enough to bruise. Something unintentional, but still something Chanyeol appreciates. He’ll have something to look at after it all ends, marks he can press into and reminisce over while he’s alone. 

His thighs are starting to feel sticky and a little gross, his hips aching from the stretch. Sehun and Jongin wear matching grins as the formation re-shuffles. Chanyeol focuses on Baekhyun’s cock, switching his hand to Minseok’s. Junmyeon curls into his side, lazily running his tongue over his sensitive nipples. 

“Okay, so,” Jongin starts, joining Sehun between his thighs. “We have a plan.” 

“Running it by you, first, of course,” Sehun adds. 

“I’m up for anything,” Chanyeol assures them. 

“Sehun’s gonna ride you,” Jongin says. Chanyeol inhales sharply. “And I’m going to fuck you.” 

“At the same time?” Chanyeol struggles to breathe. He’s met with synchronized nods. 

“And then we’re gonna swap.” 

He’s giddy as Sehun sinks down on him. Jongin pushes in, watching Chanyeol’s face from over Sehun’s shoulder. 

It’s such a shame that their positions don’t interact all that much on the field. Jongin and Sehun’s teamwork is impeccable-- Chanyeol finds it hard to believe that they haven’t done this before. 

Jongin pushes in as Sehun lifts up, a constant push/pull that has Chanyeol seeing stars. They build him up, overwhelm him and then they stop; rearranging themselves and swapping positions. 

The rhythm starts up again with Jongin sinking down and Sehun taking over with the fucking. 

Infuriating teases, the rile him up, take their time with swapping and start all over again. Chanyeol’s never been edged before, but he’s fast becoming fond of it. He’s almost come too many times to count, he’s desperate for release and yet desperate for more. 

Jongin breaks the rhythm, biting down on Sehun’s shoulder as he comes. He’s barely finished pulling out before Sehun slides in, fucking the mess back into Chanyeol’s dripping hole. 

He adds his load with a groan and bitten lip. 

The others scramble. 

Chanyeol’s vision is obscured as Baekhyun lowers himself onto Chanyeol’s face. Hands cover his body and someone tilts his lower body upwards fucking into him almost immediately. Judging by the power, the force of the thrusts, it’s Minseok. 

He tries his best to make Baekhyun feel good, but the force of Minseok’s fucking is almost too much. All he can do is stick his tongue out, letting Baekhyun ride his face, the tropical flavoured lube around his hole smearing messily onto Chanyeol’s cheeks and chin. 

Funny, he never realised the others had time to apply lube, but judging by Sehun and Jongin’s stretched holes, the edible lube on Baekhyun’s, he’s not the only one who took the time to prepare. 

Everything ends a little too quickly with Minseok; after all the teasing, the blowjobs and watching the others fuck their teammate, he’s obviously worked up. He keeps Chanyeol’s hips at an angle, making sure nothing spills from his rim as Baekhyun slides down his body. 

Kissing the lube and spit from Chanyeol’s swollen lips, he too works to add his come to the collection inside of him. Some of it spills out, displaced by Baekhyun’s cock as it breaches his entrance. Chanyeol can feel it dripping onto the sheets, Baekhyun’s length is most likely coated with it as he thrusts into him.

Absentmindedly, Chanyeol thinks about the next time they do this. Maybe someone should film parts of it-- he wants to see the mess, the come and lube dripping from his ass. 

“You’re doing so well,” Baekhyun whispers, voice strained. Like Minseok, he’s probably worked up to the point of orgasm. It’s fine, Chanyeol doesn’t mind. Everything feels so good, he likes being able to make his teammates come undone so quickly. 

“You gonna come?” Chanyeol asks, biting down on Baekhyun’s earlobe. “You gonna come in me?” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun groans, his hips starting to stutter. He whines, sinking his teeth into Chanyeol’s neck. The mark is too high to cover, but that’s okay. He’s used to wandering around, covered in marks from the team. 

Chanyeol is theirs, and he kinda likes showing it off. 

He can barely feel Baekhyun’s come as it joins the rest inside of him. Chanyeol only figures out that Baekhyun has finished when he collapses on top of him, hips still and breathing heavily. He’s barely finished when Kyungsoo appears beside him, nudging a lethargic Baekhyun out of the way. 

“My turn,” he says quietly. 

He manhandles Chanyeol onto his hands and knees. From the new position, Chanyeol can feel the mess leaking from his hole. Kyungsoo’s fingers follow the trail, pushing the come back up his thigh and past his rim, twisting and pulling his finger, displacing everything already inside of him before pushing it further in. 

A sucking noise and Chanyeol blushes as Kyungsoo licks his finger clean. 

“You’re all so into that,” Chanyeol remarks. Jongdae positions himself in front of Chanyeol’s face, pushing his cock back through his lips. 

“It’s hot,” Jongdae replies, stroking over the bulge his length creates in Chanyeol’s cheek. “That’s why we like it so much.” 

“We like everything about you, though,” Kyungsoo adds. 

The pace he sets is relentless. Kyungsoo whispers praise that Chanyeol can’t reply to, the momentum fucking Jongdae’s cock further down his throat. Eyes watering, esophagus burning, Chanyeol has never felt more alive. 

“We’re nearly done, baby,” Kyungsoo coos. His rhythm starts to calm down, the heat inside him peaking for a moment before his come begins to cool. “Just one more, can you handle it?” 

Chanyeol realises that he’s shaking, arms and legs threatening to give way from under him. He’s covered in sweat, lube and come, his mouth swollen and eyes teary. He must look _wrecked_ , cause enough for the concerned furrow of Kyungsoo’s eyebrows. 

“I’m fine,” he says, wincing at the hoarseness of his voice. “Honestly.” 

“Then I’ll finish up,” Jongdae says. 

Chanyeol is moved again, tilted back until his shoulders rest on the ground, ass in the air. He leans back on his forearms, keeping himself in position. His rim is a little sore, his body aching from all the positions. The final one hurts the most, his back and abdominal muscles straining under the pressure. 

But it’s the only way to keep the come inside of him, and they need that for the final part of the show. 

Jongdae’s thrusts start off shallow, fucking Chanyeol the only way he can, considering their current position. It takes a little longer than usual, so the room begins with a murmur of praise, their voices increasing in volume. They’re cheering him on, like their fans do during particularly difficult games. The team knows how well Chanyeol responds to them, so they’re implementing a similar tactic. 

Finally, Jongdae comes, and Chanyeol collapses, aching and panting, well fucked and satisfied. He hasn’t even reached his peak, still hard against his stomach, yet he feels so incredibly boneless and wonderful. 

His team is all over him within seconds, hands scrambling to his cock, his nipples. Chanyeol closes his eyes and basks in the sensations. All eight of them, working together to make him come as quickly as possible. 

Their teamwork is incredible. Chanyeol doesn’t know who sucks him down, who plays with his sack in the meantime. The fingers and tongue on his nipples belong to faceless people, but that’s okay. They’re all his team, they’re all a unit. They do everything together. 

Fucking Chanyeol has been the best bonding experience they’ve ever had, and he’s so proud of himself for being the catalyst for it all. 

Come pre-season, the other teams won’t know what hit them. 

They’re stronger now, more in tune with each other. If they can fuck Chanyeol this well, then there’s nothing they can’t achieve. 

“Please come,” Junmyeon whispers, pressing a kiss to Chanyeol’s cheek. “You’ve done so well, baby.” 

The wet heat and suction around his cock changes in pressure-- someone else has swapped in, and judging by the skill of their mouth, it’s probably Jongin. He can barely keep track of the hands all over him. Chanyeol feels so overwhelmingly loved and appreciated, his team working so hard to make him feel good. 

With a cry, he finally comes. He’s been so worked up for so long it’s honestly relieving. His legs stop their shaking as his orgasm fades, calmed by the soft hands now petting and scratching at his scalp. 

“We’re so proud of you,” Kyungsoo says. The others voice their agreement in varying volumes. 

“One more thing,” Jongdae says, pushing Chanyeol’s knees up. He opens his eyes and is met with the sight of Jongdae’s face between his legs. “Can you handle this?” 

“Can you?” Chanyeol retorts with a sleepy grin. There are multiple loads inside of him, Jongdae’s mouth might be big, but it’s not big enough for all of it. 

“I’m not doing this alone,” he replies with a wink. As if prompted, they all begin to line up, one after the other. 

Jongdae takes his mouthful, swallows. Presses a kiss to Chanyeol’s lips. The others follow suit, some of them spending a little more time between his legs, others pushing the come into Chanyeol’s mouth instead of their own. 

It’s become a bit of a kink for the whole team, not just Jongdae. Chanyeol can foresee it becoming a regular event and honestly, he can’t wait. 

The session officially over, they leave Chanyeol to doze on Jongin’s lap as the other scramble, trying to find towels, Gatorade, snacks. Anything to aid in the cleanup or Chanyeol’s rehydration. 

“Thank you,” he whispers, tired and already falling asleep. He’s not sure just how many of them heard him, so he makes a mental note to repeat his sentiments once they’re all present. Jongin hums, carding his hands through Chanyeol’s sweaty hair. 

His eyes droop, heavy and exhausted. Knowing the team, they’re not going to find anything soon. 

He should be able to fit in a nap before they come back.

\------

The season officially starts and Chanyeol has officially lost his puppy fat. He’s less lean than he was before, thanks to all the bulking. But he’s back to his previous form, pockets of fat transformed into smooth muscles, sculpted by months of hard work and training.

He takes his shirt off, removes his phone from his pocket. Their first official training session of the season is about to begin, and he needs to get changed into his gear. 

That is, of course, after he takes a selfie. 

The mirror in the locker room is perfect, he can see the definition of his muscles so clearly, each cut and line exaggerated by the shadows of the locker room. 

Noise, laughter and the rest of the team walk in. They spot Chanyeol’s form by the mirror, wolf whistling and cheering as they finally notice the transformation. 

“Looking good,” Baekhyun says as he walks past, offering a playful slap on Chanyeol’s now flat ass. 

“The flub was cute,” Sehun adds, “but I kinda want to lick your abs, now.”

“I think we all feel that way,” Junmyeon laughs, “our cute little Chanyeol has an incredible body. 

He smiles to himself. 

“So,” Chanyeol starts slowly. He turns to look at his team, flexing slightly to show off that little bit more. “How does everyone feel about bukkake?” 

He’s met with eight sets of eyes, all so full of promise. 

Yeah, Chanyeol _really_ loves his team.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/suchentacles) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/TRASHCAKE)


End file.
